


Everything I touch stains red

by kanatashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Cuts, Gen, Sadness, Wounds, a peek into Naruto's birthday, dark AF, very deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatashi/pseuds/kanatashi
Summary: "Why can't I feel anything?" Naruto asked himself. "What's my name? I've forgotten." He laughed. "Do I even have a name? My parents surely hates me."





	

"Happy Birthday to me.." muttered Naruto as he held up a single candle he had hidden in one of his drawers, blowing out the light from it.

The 5 year old singing the happy birthday to himself, if you listen closely you could hear the small drops of tears from Naruto's face hitting the floor. He could imagine the happy aura outside his dark apartment. The flashbacks of children laughing together, pushing him into mud. 

Naruto laughed to himself, finding it funny. "Even Jiji forgot. How ironic." The darkness sweeping over his apartment, you could hear the festival outside, shouting and music going on. 

Naruto stood up, tumbling his feet over to the drawer and put the candle in it safely. Not thinking straight, Naruto opened the door to his apartment when banging was heard from outside.

Only to get cut from a drunk man throwing a beer bottle directly at his chest and the next thing Naruto knows, the colour red is the only thing he sees.

The supposed ANBU should've stepped in, but that never happened. Laughter was heard and Naruto was left alone, with glass cuts deep into his chest and cheek. 

He only feels numbness, pulling out the glass and going back in, shouting still heard outside. 

His blue eyes scanned his dark apartment, before taking out an apple he stole earlier. The creaks of his footsteps was heard, but not to Naruto himself. 

Trapping himself in thoughts, he tripped over his own feet and fell right forward on his face, the wounds reopening and his hands stained with the colour he hates the most. The apple rolling over on the wood floor. 

Getting goosebumps from the cold floor, he turned over onto his back, only the moon shining from his window that made him see anything and the wounds still pouring blood out of it.

"Why can't I feel anything?" Naruto asked himself. "What's my name? I've forgotten." He laughed. "Do I even have a name? My parents surely hates me." Red staining his white shirt, Naruto pulled himself up from the ground and picked up his apple, knowing the time he eats it he will only taste his blood.

Naruto was once again tumbling to his bedroom, the dark orange matching in with the darkness. Taking off his clothes, tear stained Naruto went to sleep with his only wish whispered into the midnight air.

"I hope there's no tomorrow."


End file.
